


Owari-magica: Witch battle Meave Chardonnay

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [74]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Now thats theres a plan in place to deal with Belladona its time to blow off some steam in a witch battle.
Series: Owari Magica [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Meave Chardonnay

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Bunny: 686 Words | 645 points  
> Chara: 490 words | 445 points  
> Beetle: 362 words | 330 points  
> Snubby: 605 words | 600 points  
> Rose: 341 words | 320 points  
> Prince: 241 words | 220 points
> 
> EXP: 7EXP  
> Purification: 30%  
> Item: Magic shield

Order: Percy  , Chara  , Mariana  , Chance  , Vondila  , Ophelia  , Sierra  , Meave Chardonnay (witch)    
  


  
Percy hummed to himself as he walked, using Eb as a kind of guide dog to lead him to the labyrinth. He felt... good about the battle today, but he was interested in what would happen. If Ana was there, would she notice a change in attitude? If Ophelia was there, would she be suspicious of him? He shook his head and pulled his phone out to send his location in the group chat, along with a short "witch here" message. Then, of course, he let the incubator down and away so that he didn't start a fight just by having him there.

Chara spotted percy walking over to him, "Hey percy, just got your message. so we've got a new witch huh?" she asked then spotted Eb, but she didnt hate Eb, as Percy knew she didnt regret her wish.

Mariana stepped up as Eb flounced away, clapping her hands on the fighters' shoulders. 

"Hey! Good to see you two!"

Chance let out a soft noise of surprise when she noticed Eb up ahead, catching the sight of them running off. She took a few steps closer only to notice the small gathering of magicals a few paces away. Ah-- that must've been where the witch was. She really had to get better connections than hearing things through the grapevines. One of these days she was going to miss something important.

"Hey!" She waved, jogging over to them.

Vondila was searching when she got the text from Percy. She made her way over to the male magi and just spotted Eb's tail as he ran off. Stupid incubator, she thought. "Hey guys good to see ya all." She forced a smile on her face. She was still stressed over Belladona and the plan. She knew that Ana and Percy were going to talk to her but it was nerve wracking to wait.

Ophelia walked over to the group, and stood nearby Percy. Everything was okay between them, but she still was a little nervous. But she was glad to be out at this witch battle.

Percy wrapped an arm around Ana's waist, grinning. "Hey sis," he teases, leaning in to press his face into her neck and get the best half-hug on the planet. When he pulled back, everyone else was there, save Nessa, Eva, and Sierra. He smiled to everyone, then nodded to Ophelia. "Hey, got any good cereal lately?"

Chara smiled at Mariana with a smile, "hey you~" she said happy to see her and everyone else as well

Ana kissed Percy's cheek, and grinned at Chara before turning to the group at large. 

"Hey! Nice to see everybody! Von!" Ana pulled away from the fighters to hug the Vet.

"I'm glad you're here."

“It’s nice to see all of you too.” Chance smiled, holding her hands neatly in front of herself. 

She still wasn’t as close to everyone as she knew she could be but she was beginning to get more comfortable with the group. Especially with fighting by their sides, it was good to know she had friends to rely on.

Vondila accepted the hug from Ana. "Hey. Yeah Salem kicked me out of the sanctuary for a bit so she could work alone for a bit." She joked glad to see the other magi. She noted that they didn't have a healer there and that was worrying to her a bit, but she could do this.

Ophelia tried to smile at Percy's joke. "Yeah got some of the fancy ones.."

Sierra made a beeline through the group to Percy, barely sparing anyone else a glance. She gave Percy a weak glare, clearly more annoyed than mad. "Percy, you know you could have woken me up if you were going to go looking for a witch?" Sierra huffed and rolled her eyes. She knew he wouldn't leave her behind to be mean, but with everything going on, it didn't sit well with her.

Percy offered her a weaker smile under the glare, holding his arms open so he could steal a hug and defuse the anger- weak as it was. He squeezed her close, pulling back after a second. "I'm sorry, but you looked so cute. I didn't want to get in the way of that." He taps her nose with his finger, letting his transformation roll over him. "But are you ready for the fight? Don't you wanna go apeshit? I did the boring part, now all we gotta do is the fun stuff."

Chara soon transformed her hammer at the ready as always, "hope I can be helpful this time around" she notes ready for battle

Ana had been about to say something more- assure Von they could handle themselves, remind her Ana still had a vial of Revival Powder, something- when her phones goes off. She recognizes it as her counselor's office number, and mumbles an excuse as she turns to take it.

"I'm sorry, this is important, I'll join you guys as soon as I'm done."

Chance mostly stayed quiet, adjusting a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. She watched the others talk, listening carefully to all the conversations. It seemed there was... a lot going on. It was almost hard to keep track of all of it— but she had to focus. The witch was most important right now and it was her job as a supporter to make sure everyone stayed safe. She wouldn’t mess that up.

Vondila smiled at Ana but was torn when she had to leave over a phone call. She pulled out her soul gem and transformed. "Okay lets do this." She put on her best confidante smile but she didn't feel like it worked well but that didn't matter right now. They had a witch to deal with. She walked into the labyrinth and pulled out her cards, still not fully confidante but she wouldn't get back to normal if she didn't do anything.

Ophelia took out her soul gem and transformed. There was enough of them for this battle to be not that hard. At least the witches seemed to be easier to beat lately.

Sierra leaned into the hug. "Alright... Yeah, I'm ready." Sierra pulled out of the hug and stretched before transforming. "Let's kick its ass and get this over with."

Percy followed Von into the labyrinth, feeling lighter. No issues with Ophelia, and then after this him and Sierra could talk. He'd been holed up in his room too long, after all. "Ass-kicking is a go!"

Chara smirked walking in as fast as she could excited to kick this witch's butt, or at least try to hammer ready for smashing

“Let’s do our best.” Chance grinned excitedly, mostly to herself as she quickly transformed. She brushed her braid over her shoulder before following everyone else into the labyrinth.

Vondila looked around the space it looked like some tent with tarot cards and crystal balls all over the place. "What had they wished for?" She muttered under her breath. The witch would be around here somewhere.

Ophelia followed in after everyone into the labyrinth. It was unsettling like always. She looked around to see if she could spot the witch.

Sierra summoned her gun and stepped into the labyrinth.

Meave Chardonnay cried out and spun into view of the magi. It's familiars started to buzz around the space.

Health: Percy 60, Chara 60, Ana 60, Chance 60, Vondila 85, Ophelia 60, Sierra 60, Meave Chardonnay 101, Beaureguard 6 at 41, Hinkey-Punk 5 at 31

Percy grinned when he saw the witch. Nice... A giant lady. He let a weapon slide down into his hand so he could seal her, to atleast give them a headstart. After he gets the weapon around her, he looks at it. Sharp bronze leaves... What was this? A whip? His face lit up. He hadn't transformed since he talked to Ophelia or Aeron, what else had changed? "New toys, kiddos!" He laughed, tugging it into place with a grin.

(simple seal, 11+2 to hit, bind 2rounds)

Chara smirked "Ready to go! I'll help fight these familiars!" aiming at a Beaureguard she managed to hit it but not very much "dang it..." (basic attack, 11+3 to hit, 1 Dmg)

Chance let out a small gasp when she noticed the witch spin into view, watching it with wide eyes. She swallowed heavily, summoning her clover shaped shield in front of her self with a wave of her key. Better safe than sorry... 

(Shield)

Vondila saw Percy's whip and smiled. "Well look at that. Good job." She called out and started to run at the witch with her cards fanned out, she lost balance and slid a bit. "Shit." She grumbled to her self. 

(9 to hit)

Ophelia swung her scythe back and forth at the witch, send multiple waves of magical energy towards it. A few more than she was expecting. 

(19+8 hit. 6x3=18 dmg.)

Sierra fired right after getting into the labyrinth, missing everything. 

(2+2 to hit, miss)

Meave screamed trying to move from it's binds but couldn't do anything. 

The one Beaurguard that Chara attacked tried to attack back but was unable to hit.

(3 to hit)

Health: Percy 60, Chara 60, Ana 60, Chance 60 + 25, Vondila 85, Ophelia 60, Sierra 60, Meave Chardonnay 83 bound for one round, Beaureguard 5 at 41 and 1 at 40, Hinkey-Punk 5 at 31

Percy glanced back around the magi but couldn't think of anything inspirational to say. Everyone was going to get in the zone, right? "Nice hit Ophelia!" He called as he formed a fist, the brass knuckles rising as he slams it into the witch. It still felt good, after all. He could do this.

(15+5 to hit, 7dmg)

Chara decided to aim for the same familiar and happened to miss “damn my game is off as usual.”

(D20 = 7 + 3 miss)

"Here! See if this helps any!" Chance called over to Chara, pointing her key at her as she summoned her boost. Best to get right into supporting. She didn't trust herself to attack with so much going on right now.

(+4 to stamina for 2 turns)

Vondila gritted her teeth. She could do this she could do this. She went to attack the witch again but tripped up and was only able to stop herself from falling. She was off balance with out her other arm. 

(10 to hit)

Maybe it was her talk with Percy or maybe her training was finally paying off... but Ophelia felt so much better during this fight. She actually was doing a lot of damage right off the bat. She swung her scythe again, sending one larger wave of magic towards the witch.

(nat 20. 5x1x2= 10dmg.)

Sierra fired another shot at the witch. This time the shot barely hitting the witch. She needed to focus on the battle, getting distracted now would suck. 

(10+2 to hit witch, 4 dmg)

Meave broke free from the whip and lashed out on the magi but was only able to hit three of them stunning them.

(10 to hit, Von, Ophelia, Sierra, 5dmg and stunned for 2 rounds)

Health: Percy 60, Chara 60 +4 STAM two rounds, Ana 60, Chance 60 + 25, Vondila 80 stunned two rounds, Ophelia 55 stunned two rounds, Sierra 55 stunned two rounds, Meave Chardonnay 62, Beaureguard 5 at 41 and 1 at 40, Hinkey-Punk 5 at 31

Percy grit his teeth. "Shit- Nobody panic! We've got this!" He pulled his mace from inside his cape and slammed it into the witch."C'mon! We can do this!"

(10+5 to hit, 7dmg)

Chara's target changed to the witch and aimed to hit but failed "Damn it why do I never seem to do this right!" she glanced at the 4 prisoners, and frowned she had to help, not only her friends but those innocents so why does she keep failing! (d20= 6+3 miss)

Chance gripped her key tightly, deciding it was time to help in ways other than just hiding in the sidelines. Support could be done multiple ways after all. She rushed forward with a quick attack, just barely managing to skim her key against the side of the witch. She... she landed her hit?!

(11+1 to hit, 3 damage, defense of enemy is cut in half for attack only)

Vondila cried out at the attack, it didn't hurt really except for her missing arm hurt more then ever. Phantom pains seemed to sky rocket with being attacked. She tried to move but couldn't. Shit she really was useless now wasn't she.

Ophelia struggled to move after being hit by the witch. She was going to be stuck wasn't she. And she was doing so well...

Ok, she may have deserved that for wild shooting. Stupid fucking witch, this was so obnoxious.

Meave screamed and sent a blast of magic through the space and hit Percy draining his magic stat.

(18 to hit, -5 to magic)

Health: Percy 60 -5 to MAGIC (0), Chara 60 +4 STAM one rounds, Ana 60, Chance 60 + 25, Vondila 80 stunned one rounds, Ophelia 55 stunned one rounds, Sierra 55 stunned one rounds, Meave Chardonnay 52, Beaureguard 5 at 41 and 1 at 40, Hinkey-Punk 5 at 31

Percy yelled at the pot shot, feeling a bit lightheaded. Not physically hurt, however. He was still off balance to the point where an attempt to hit her with his mace didn't land, and he straightened, dropping it to run his hands through his hair. "Nobody panic. We're still doing okay. Von, you got this."

(6+5 to hit magic)

Chara frowned running forward swinging again and missing, why? WHY!? WHY CANT SHE SEEM TO DO ANYTHING!? she needed to calm down so tried humming to herself. (d20= 5 + 3 miss)

"Please stay safe!" Chance called out worriedly, waving her key at Vondilla. Her attack may have hit first time but that didn't mean she needed to push her luck. (Even if that's what her wish was for in a sense.) She'd stick to supporting for a bit before trying to attack agian.

(+4 to special for 2 turns)

Vondila felt the boost of energy but she was still stuck. Blood was still rushing through her ears. She needed to move, she needed to fight, she needed to get out. Her mind was to fast for her right now she tried to focus on her breath but it was hard. She scared, what if she lost her other arm? She couldn't fight then. All she could do was wait till the end or end it herself.

Ophelia felt the paralyzing feeling start to light up, but just a little. She hated when she was helpless like this.

Sierra tried struggle. Getting stuck was the worst.

Meave screamed again and this time it's magic hit Chance draining the magi of her stamina stat.

(19 to hit, -1 to Stamina)

Health: Percy 60 -5 to MAGIC (0), Chara 60, Ana 60, Chance 60 + 25 -1 to STAM (1), Vondila 80 +4 SPE two rounds, Ophelia 55, Sierra 55, Meave Chardonnay 52, Beaureguard 5 at 41 and 1 at 40, Hinkey-Punk 5 at 31

Percy could feel the tension in the room, but fumbled when he tried to yank out another mace. He cursed under his breath and activated his own sh- no, not shield now. Armor. where was this coming from?

(armor- adds 60+12 to hp)

Chara was finally singing fully from the stress as she did though she felt her strength flowing as she charged heart pounding, she jumped up hitting the witch smack in the face HARD. Her eyes widen... she did it... She did it! She made up for her mistake and smiled wide. getting back (d20 (20) d20 (11) d6 (6) 18 dmg ) 

Chance flinched at the scream, raising her hands to her ears to try and block it out. She winced, shaking her head to try and clear it. She was still okay... she could still fight. She steadied herself before rushing towards the witch again, trying to get in an attack.

(8+1 = 9 to hit, 5 damage, defense of the enemy is cut in half for the attack only)

Vondila felt her body free from the magic and went to attack. But her mind was so full of negative thoughts she missed. She gritted her teeth and threw a card at the witch but it missed. "Fuck." She yelled in frustration. She couldn't do this. 

(4 to hit, 7 to hit)

As soon as the paralysis wore off, Ophelia took another another step forward to send another attack at the witch. Luckily it was able to hit, even if it didn't do as much damage as before.

(4+8 hit. 4 dmg.)

The moment Sierra got free, she swung her gun at the nearest familiar. A horrible miss that wasn't even close.

(3+2=5 to hit familiar, miss)

Meave shot out magic and hit Ophelia and Sierra stunning them for two rounds.

(6 to hit, 7dmg, stunned for two rounds)

Health: Percy 60+72 -5 to MAGIC (0), Chara 60, Ana 60, Chance 60 + 25 -1 to STAM (1), Vondila 80 +4 SPE one rounds, Ophelia 48 stunned for two rounds, Sierra 48 stunned for two rounds, Meave Chardonnay 25, Beaureguard 5 at 41 and 1 at 40, Hinkey-Punk 5 at 31

Percy saw the witch hit Sierra and Ophelia again, groaning. "What is her problem? Hey! Witch! Stop being annoying!" He shouted, hitting it twice in a row. He felt like the attack could hit a lot more if he wasn't so annoyed.

(16+5 to hit, 2x1 dmg (flurry attck))

Chara still singing ran to attack and managed to hit the witch hard again. not as strong as last time but full strength still. she heard von's cursing, "It's ok Von! You can do this, and we're here to help you!" she called seeing Von's frustration. "If I can do it with my track record, you can too!" she said in-between singing

(d20 (20) d20 (17) d6 (2) total damage 6 )

There had been an error in her paperwork- she walked the counselor through how she'd like to resolve it as fast as she could, and ran into the labyrinth after what felt like hours of legal jargon. Transforming and yanking out- not her gun, but a harpoon gun, fine, whatever- she takes aim and shoots a barrage at the witch as Chara finishes her own. 

"Sorry I'm late!!"

(d11 +5 to hit, 9 attacks at 1 for 9dmg to Maeve)

"Here!" Chance waved her key excitedly when she noticed Ana burst in. Someone running that late probably needed the boost even if they were doing that much damage. 

(+4 to special for 2 turns)

Vondila was pissed about all this and dropped her cards pulled out her wand from her ear and pointed it at the witch. She created three orbs of magic and fired them at witch. She screamed with the attack hoping it would clear her head. She watched as she killed the witch a smile spreed across her face. Magic never let her down. 

(29 to hit, 20 dmg)

Health: Percy 60, Chara 60, Ana 60, Chance 60, Vondila 80, Ophelia 48, Sierra 48, Meave Chardonnay -12

Ophelia fell out of her paralysis as Vondila killed the witch. She just obliterated it. Even with just one arm... ophelia shook her head. The witch was dead and that's what she focus on.

Sierra looked at the decimated witch. Well shit.

Several crystal balls shattered relieving four people. Ross, Misaki, Bridgette, and Carlos were all unconscious.

Percy let his transformation sink back off of him, deflating. Anticlimactic, somehow. He glanced back at everyone. Ophelia and Sierra both looked... like they needed to let some steam out. He headed for Sierra to squeeze her shoulder, glancing back at where the witch had been. "You ready to head back home?"

Chara transformed back to normal she held her soul gem proud of herself. she spotted Carlos and recognized him as a teacher from her school... music too if she remembered correctly, she just never had time to talk to him. but before she went to him she looked at von and walked over to her, "you ok von?" making sure her superior had calmed down

Mariana cursed, as the Civilians fell out. She recognized Mr. Ruiz and a kid who lived near Luis, and was about to try and split her attention between the old man and the kid, but Chara seemed to have Ruiz on her radar.

"You recognize the viejo, Angelita? I can take Luis's neighbor home if you can help him out. We told him about magi, too."

That was it? Already? Chance watched with wide eyes for a moment before transforming back in a flash of light. "Is everyone okay?" She asked quickly, looking around the group to assess them. She wasn't a healer but she couldn't help but be concerned about everyone's health.

Vondila smiled and untransformed and looked around. Blue hair caught her eye. She ran over to see who it was. Bridgette was trapped in here. Thank goodness she was okay. Did Salem know were she lived? She shook her head and looked around. "How is everyone?" She wanted to know that everyone was fine even though she was little to no help.

Ophelia ran up to where her mom appeared after the witch as defeat, and started to pick her up. She didn't like how often her mom was involved with being a prisoner to all these witches.

Oh how wonderful it was to be utterly fucking useless. Sierra starts walking towards the exit. She responded to Percy without bothering to turn around, "Lets just go."

Percy pushed his hands into his pockets. He could text Ana tomorrow, this seemed more important. "Right behind you."

Chara went over helping Mr. Ruiz up nodding to Ana, "He's my music teacher, I still don't know him very well though... course now I know not only he's music but also knows about magi makes me want to learn" she noted supporting the older man

  
  


Carlos groaned, as his vision swam and cleared. Chirst, was this another one of those magic kidnappings? He leaned on the body supporting him for a bit, to get his bearings.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Viejo!" Ana called, grinning. He groaned again, but it sounded more annoyed than pained, so she was counting it as a win.

"Help him to a bus stop, Angelita! I'll help this guy home, I think I remember about where he lives." She noticed Ross fell out with a wheelchair, and was more than happy to maneuver him into it.   
  
  



End file.
